1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to liquid hydrocarbon motor fuel additives and, more specifically, to liquid hydrocarbon motor fuels improved by the addition of a minor proportion of a mono and/or di-azido additive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combustion and thermal efficiency of motor fuels have become of primary importance in the automotive industry. Not only is it vital to obtain the optimum amount of energy out of fuels, but it is similarly important to burn these fuels completely without the formation of soot and other pollutants. It has been found that various additives can be introduced into diesel or gasoline fuels to enhance the combustion rate, improve octane ratings for gasoline and cetane ratings for diesel fuel, and in general improve the quality of combustion within an internal or Stirling combustion engine.
Additionally, it has been found that the ignition quality of fuel can be improved by the addition of small amounts of certain adjuvants which act as ignition accelerators. This offers a means for improving the better grades of diesel fuels and of gasolines, and as a result widens the range of available fuel qualities by raising the ignition quality of lower grades of fuels to a point where they can be satisfactorily used.